


The Youngest Student

by Gothdresser



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accident, Diaper, F/F, Lysithea getting the babying she deserves, Pee, Soiling, Wetting, fearmessing, fearwetting, messing, nappy, padding, poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothdresser/pseuds/Gothdresser
Summary: Lysithea is the youngest student of not only the Golden Deer but of all three classes, and of course, Byleth wouldn't let that chance slip awaySomething on the more babying side that I don't do too often, especially when it's only diaper soiling,  something I haven't done in a long time since pantypoop is so much fun to write~Three Houses is ripe with ideas, especially among my favorites like Rhea and Lysithea and Marianne, so possibly more in the future. The time-skip is also interesting for sequels to stories, like something happening pre-skip affecting post-skip.





	The Youngest Student

“And the evil ghost knight was defeated once and for all, letting the young mage live and relax in peace. The end~” Closing the storybook, Byleth lifted her head to look at the white-haired girl shivering in bed, some covers scrunched up in her hands. “Oh come on, it wasn’t that scary. And you were the one begging for me to read to you anyways, it’s just a childish little story.” For how mature her student tried to act, Lysithea always had her weakness of ghosts, something that was way too easy to play around with.

“It’s not childish! You never know when a ghost will attack!” Lysithea pouted under her sheets, wiggling around before her face turned red. “W-well, that story was lovely, so g-good night!” Pulling her cover over her shoulder, Lysithea turned on her side, facing away from Byleth. If that wasn't suspicious, Byleth didn't know what was, leading her to pull Lysithea back onto her back, fighting against and ultimately winning against the weak mage over the blanket. "Nooooo!" Her hands then darted down to her crotch, hands futilely trying the cover the thick diaper swaddled around her waist and, more importantly, the soggy yellow spot at the crotch.

The bright yellow along the leg guards of the Golden Deer-themed diaper contrasted the dull yellow stain at the front, Lysithea’s shame on full display as the diaper was too wet for her to try to hide it without the safety of her sheets. “I just changed you before bed too, there’s no way that story could have scared you that much…” And yet the evidence was right before Byleth’s eyes, leading the professor to lean over and check the leak guards. No wetness had escaped the padding and so the bed was still dry under the young mage. “Good thing that one red-headed merchant was selling such absorbent diapers in all those designs.”

“I m-mean, plain diapers would’ve been fine… these are a tad…”

“Childish?” Byleth offered the common excuse of Lysithea and the white-haired girl puffed out her cheeks as she nodded to her predictability. She tried to be so mature and yet she kept being knocked down to the status of a child, one that just wanted to sleep at this point to save any remains of her shame. “Can I just go to bed now? I don’t need a change since it’s only wet.” Her damp diaper was plain as day before she pulled the sheets back over herself, but even the smell, or rather the lack of one, in the room backed up Lysithea’s somewhat clean diaper.

Byleth then began to smooth out the blanket over Lysithea, tucking it under the petite padded girl. “Of course, and I’ll come to change you in the morning when you want out of that soggy thing. Let me just finish tucking you in~” It was a swift job as she was used to it and Byleth soon got Lysithea all ready for bed. Except for one thing, of course. “Do you want me to check under your bed as well?”

A soft-hearted jab again at her, and yet even that little josh was more than enough to get Lysithea riled up. “Hey! There are no ghosts under my bed, Lady Rhea made sure of it!” The archbishop would never let a monster into the Garreg Mach Monastery, let alone under a bed. Nonetheless, her reasoning drew some giggling from her professor and it took Lysithea a moment to realize what wasn’t exactly the most mature. “Wait, no! It’s because ghosts aren’t real!”

Watching the young girl pout like that in her bed was very amusing already, but Byleth hadn’t had enough of teasing Lysithea yet. “They definitely wouldn’t be under the bed, but…” Heading over to the closet and placing a hand on the knob, she put a finger over her lips and softly shushed.. Clutching her sheets, Lysithea slowly leaned forward as the knob was turned, curious as to whatever could be in her closet.

Flinging the door open, Byleth’s attention was pulled to the loud, “Eeeeeeeek!” coming from a big lump under the sheets. The mass shook quite a bit but as Byleth moved towards it, she heard some distinctly familiar sounds. Crackling and crinkling was eclipsed by a cacophony of muffled mushing, easily creating a mental image of what was happening inside the covers.

Specifically inside the diaper though as Lysithea quivered with her sheets tight in her hands, tears at the corners of her eyes while her buttcheeks began to part out of her control. The effort was futile though because her thoughts turned back to whatever could have been in the closet, and her mess wouldn’t stop pouring out of her ass, which made the smell especially noticeable with the blanket over her. Lysithea just kept stinking it up though since her rear wouldn’t cease until her diaper was full and warm and squishing between her legs. To add insult to injury, letting loose that heavy messing put too much pressure on her bladder, and Byleth pulled off the sheets to reveal the small girl cowering while the hissing from her diaper came to a close.

Peeking up from her trembling, Lysithea got onto her knees and immediately went for the blanket, trying to wrestle it from Byleth. “H-hey, give it back! I didn’t say you could take that from me.” Her diaper didn’t even droop between her legs at this point as it was full enough to rest on the bed. Byleth put up a good fight, but Lysithea had caught her off-guard enough to pull back as much as she could. Unfortunately for her, all that force of hers pulled her back too much and Lysithea fell back onto her poopy butt, cringing at the feeling of all that shittiness squishing against her ass. “E-e-ewwww! Byleth, you meanie!”

“I wasn’t the one who got so freaked out by an empty closet though. And, uh…” Try as Lysithea might, the little girl couldn’t do too much to hide her very full diaper. It was hard to tell if it could hold more, but at least it hadn’t leaked and hopefully, it would remain that way. “Do you want a quick change before bed, or do you think the stinkiness will ward away any ghosts?~”

Always a quick reaction from Lysithea over such easy teasing as her nose flared and her cheeks puffed out. “I thought I told you there were no ghosts, and my diapee isn’t that bad! I don’t need a change though…” Shuffling her squishy butt in bed again, Lysithea’s face grew a little red before she could whisper out, “.. j-just in case the smell does work…” She knew Byleth was just poking fun at her, but who could say that it wouldn’t help out. She certainly hadn’t tested the science of poopy padding and ghosts. Something for the future though, and the small girl yawned, letting Byleth know it was time for bed.

“Alright, then let’s just get you tucked in again before you have any more potty problems.” Making sure Lysithea was comfortable and properly prepared for bed (minus the diaper change), Byleth leaned over and moved the silver bangs away to give a kiss on her forehead. “Goodnight, Lysithea~”

The mage wriggled one last time in bed as a blush grew over her face, a light whimper coming from her. “J-jeez, you didn’t have to do that, but… thank you, Professor. Ni ni to you as well~” Giving Byleth a big smile as her room’s lantern got blown out, Lysithea giggled just a little as her diaper grew warm again, but not at the front as she got to push out more of the mess she had started with before. Professor Byleth had scared most of it out of her before, but now Lysithea had the opportunity to mess on her own accord, feeling her cheeks spread once more. She couldn’t resist softly moaning to herself over how good the messing felt, even if it was childish to soil one’s diaper, she just loved it too much and someone else was there to clean her stinky butt up. All finished going poopy, Lysithea pulled her covers closer and let herself softly slip into sleep, one last hint of warmth as she faded while her bed got wet with what the diaper couldn’t hold anymore.


End file.
